Why People Leave
by MakesYouSeeTheLight0909
Summary: "When you're five, you mother abandons you for the first time, at a gas station, twenty miles from where you live, and you just sit on the sidewalk, waiting for her to return... but she doesn't... and you begin to wonder if it's all really a test of your will or something..." R&R One-Shot AU. Thinking of turning it into a fic, but let me know what you think aye?


**A/N: I wrote this quickly the other day as a one shot, but I'm thinking of turning it into an actually long-shot. Not sure if I should, It would be interesting to write, and I'm sure some people might agree. Let me know your thoughts... MakesYouSeeTheLight0909. **

* * *

**Why People Leave**

Have you ever wondered what life might have in store for you? Why people are constantly coming and going like it's no one's business... like they can make an impact and suddenly disappear again? Have you ever wondered what you're meant to end up doing? Whether you're meant to be happy or sad?

* * *

You're conceived, given life as a baby, before growing up in an ever changing world, where people constantly come and go, in and out of your life... it becomes something of the norm... having people there one day, and not the next.

* * *

When you're five, your mother abandons you for the first time, at a gas station, twenty miles from where you live, and you just sit on the sidewalk, waiting for her to return... but she doesn't... and you begin to wonder if it's all really a test of your will or something...

When you're twelve, your father finds you locked in your room, razor in hand, blood on the carpet, staring into nothing. He wraps you in his arms, and tells you that everything is going to be alright... he's the only one who hasn't left yet...

When you're sixteen, you tell your father that you're gay... and surprisingly, he tells you that he's known since you were three, but he's glad you told him... he doesn't leave, just smiles, and tells you that you're his son and he loves you... no matter what...

* * *

When you're twenty-three you get married to the boy you've known since highschool... the one who helped you when you were down, and the one who saved you from the bully and the homophobic highschool you attended... your father is there with his new wife... he hasn't left...

When you're twenty-eight, your first child is born via surrogate. You take your partners hand, and smile as you hold your daughter in your arms. She's beautiful and it fills you with happiness... that feeling will never leave you...

When you're thirty-five, an accident changes your life forever. You don't know what's going on... your partner is sitting by your bed, he hasn't been home in three days, and the children are with him... sleeping... your father, step-mother and brother are in the corner, just watching you...

As you close your eyes, you see the mother that used to be... she was kind, and loving and she always sang you to sleep, and made your breakfast... you want to find her, to tell her that you're happily married with two children... but you know that it's pointless... she left...

* * *

When you turn forty-three, people start to leave again. They become accustom to wanting to end their lives somewhere sunny, so they pack up their families, and jet off to more luxurious places... you wonder why the people you love always leave you... except for him... for them...

Your father dies when you're forty-four. Heart-attack... he promised he would never leave you... he broke that promise... you get mad at him, and you take it out on the people who are still there... suddenly, you're not the strong person you've become, you're that weak little boy, whose mother abandoned him at a gas station in the middle of nowhere... you collapse to the ground but he's there...

On your death-bed, you tell your children about the time their papa asked him to be his boyfriend... their first kiss. They smile, and take your hand, and tell you they love you, and they always will... you smile and promise them that even though you'll be gone... you'll never leave them...

* * *

You watch from above. Your partner never re-marries, choosing to spend the remainder of his life, dedicated to his work... writing, composing, and criticizing... you're sad that he never moved on with his life... that he never loved again... but you know that soon enough, you'll be together, and the vows you made so many years ago will come to fruition...

But for now, you're sitting in the back of a large, black BMW, and a person is talking your ear off about everything and anything. She asks where your home is, and you tell her it's Lima, Ohio. She drives you back to your father, and when the van pulls up, he rushes over to you, and hugs you like you're going to fade away any moment... you promise to never leave him, and he does it back... but still you wonder... "Why do people always leave?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Turn it into a full length? It's not my first fic, but this is my new account, because my other one screwed up, so i lost all my other stories. Reviews are kind. MakesYouSeeTheLight0909.**


End file.
